


Rumors

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Gen, Intra-Kamen Rider Crossover, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Shotaro, Philip, and Akiko run the new Detective Club at Amanogawa, and they've just found their first case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on Tumblr.

"It's space time!"

"Woohoo!"

Akiko sat glumly at the Detective Club booth, resting her chin in her hand and tapping a slipper against the table. "Why do they keep shouting about space, anyway? Aren't they the Kamen Rider Historical Recreation Club or whatever?" Indeed, the next booth over was full of a bunch of kids dressed in shoddily-constructed Kamen Rider costumes.

"There may be some connection between Kamen Riders and the monsters that threatened Amanogawa High School until last year," Philip pointed out. He was reading one of the fliers the Kamen Rider Club was distributing. "Apparently, a pair of Kamen Riders called Fourze and Meteor protected this very school from the Zodiarts. It's very fascinating."

"So, what, were they teachers here?" Shotaro asked.

"There are rumors that—"

"Did someone say rumors?" A third-year boy with wavy bleached hair and bright accessories stepped over to the Detective Club booth. "If it's information you want, I'm your man."

Philip perked up. "Then would you mind telling us, who exactly were these Kamen Riders who protected AGHS? Were they students or teachers here?"

The third-year grimaced. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "That's one piece of information I can't provide, sorry to say."

"Ah, man, what use are you anyway?" Shotaro demanded. Akiko waved her slipper at the upperclassman as he made his way over to the Kamen Rider Club booth.

"He was of much use, actually," Philip replied. "That was an information broker who goes by the name JK. He's said to know everything about everyone in this school."

"But he didn't know anything," said Shotaro.

Philip smiled knowingly. "If you notice, all he said was he couldn't provide the information—not that he didn't _have_ it. Shotaro, Aki-chan, I believe the Detective Club has its first case to solve."


End file.
